Selena Jackson y la búsqueda del sol
by Alpha Virginis
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Gea, Percy por fin puede descansar pero cuando su prima llega a su vida las cosas se complica, Zeus guarda un haz bajo la manga. Apolo no aparece y Nico cada vez actúa mas misterioso, "a qui vamos de nuevo" pensó Percy antes de unirse a la batalla (Alerta spoiler de la sangre del olimpo, no digan que no les advertí).
1. Prologo

Estaba sentada en mi cama. Hoy era mi primer día de clase pero la verdad no estaba nada emocionada (_muchas chicas en su primer día en un instituto nuevo se maquillan se peina perfectamente para causar una buena impresión a veces hasta piensa que conocerán al amor de su vida y que el primer chico que miren a los ojos será el elegido)_

_(Puras estupideces, que importa empezar en otro sito igual son la misma clases que no entiendo. O ponerme maquillaje y peinar mi cabello siempre a sido indomable así es a esta melena negra no le gusta que le toque los peine, igual yo nunca e estado en un mismo liceo por mucho tiempo)_

Alzó la mirada me escaneo en el espejo que tengo al frente mío, lo curioso de mi cabello es mechón plateado que tengo enfrente que me lo hice como a los 10 años como signo de mi indiferencia en ese entonces ya era diferente

Escucho a mi tía Sally Jackson que me avisa que voy llegar tarde, no me quejo de vivir con ella después de todo lo que paso en mi casa vivir con ella no es lo peor me hace sentir normal _(lo cual no es verdad) _aunque claro tienes su desventajas como que tengo que compartir con mi primo obligada

Desde que llegue el tiene una actitud fría como si el importara lo mínimo, para mi mejor una persona menos con la que no debo entablar conversación y que le deba prestar atención, agarro mi mochila, busco entre los cajones mis lentes los cuales no necesito ni siquiera tienes montura pero sirven como escusa para no decir que tengo dislexia o THA y mucho menos quien era ese es un secreto que me llegaría hasta mi tumba

Muchas personas dicen que con los lentes tapo mis bellos ojos, yo en otra parte los hayos normales son azules como muchas personas lo tienes claro, no le veo lo impresionante. Mi madre decía que le recordaba al cielo lo cual le encantaba ya que eso le traía recuerdos de momentos hermosos.

Salgo de mi habitación y me veo a mi tía sentada desayunando, la saludo a lo que ella me regaña por a verme tardado tanto

–Tenia sueño– dije tratándome de excusarme

–Si bueno, ahora gracias a tu pereza tendrás que irte sin comer y sola- dijo tragando su último bocado- ya que Percy se harto de esperarte

_(La verdad eso no me sorprende) _–Ok será mejor que valla saliendo– me iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta

–Espera– mi tía tratando te pararme –Estas segura que sabes donde queda

–Tranquilícese no soy una niña para perderme tengo 17

–Si pero tu no conoces mucho este país ni a New York y menos sabes como es la escuela no quiero…

–Estaré bien ya tengo la dirección y llevo casi un mes aquí se ubicarme, acato las cosas rápido

–Si claro eso no es lo que dicen tus boletines de rendimiento

–Eso es otra clase de evaluación– estaba tratando de no contarle la verdadera razón de porque soy tan mala en los estudios y anqué mi dislexia seria una gran escusa para tapar quien era, no quiero ponerle mas problemas encima ya mucho hace con darme un techo, comida y preocuparse tanto por mi

–Selena, cuídate por favor– me dijo con un tono de madre muy tierno y sincero

–Lo haré– y con eso salí del departamento hacia mi nueva escuela

Pasaba por la calles de New York la cuales no se parecían nada en donde yo vivía, halla todo era antiguo y tenia una largo y tragica historia hasta la mas mínima roca en ella seguro que habita una tragedia, pero bueno que esperas si vives en Grecia y mas en Atenas hay obviamente todo tiene que ver con los dioses y como crearon su gran imperio


	2. ¿Eres un semidios?

Llegue a la entrada del instituto _(vez se lo dice a mi tía me se cuidar sola) _La escuela muy diferente a las que yo iba, digamos que "algo sucia" en mi otra escuela perdón debería decir instituto la gente era demasiado refinada y yo lo odiaba. Pero algo me dice que esta sera diferente eso y que hay dos tipos peleándose al frente, nunca se veía halla

Al entrar y caminar por lo pasillo nadie se fijo en mi lo cual amo, pasar desapercibida esa era misión ahora. Voy en busca de mi salón que según es el 6B pero esta escuela ni siquiera tiene letreros en las puertas de las aula para identificarlas

Diviso a mi primo entrando un salón, bueno según la tía Sally el y yo vamos en el mismo año y aula así que debe ser esa. Corrí hacia donde el había pasado y entre, debo decir que en vez de un salón parecía un basurero pero gracias al desorden que estaban haciendo nadie me noto. Me senté al lado de la ventana para ver el paisaje e ignorarlos a todos, pero no había mucho paisaje que admirar así que mejor seria leer algo

Saque un libro de mi mochila y tal vez el mas especial de todos por que me lo había dado mi madre en mi ultimo cumpleaños, la caratula era roja y antigua no decía nada en ella ni el titulo, es que igual los demás no lo entenderán ya que estaría en griego _(no es idioma que se use hoy en día) _y me puse a leerlo. Aun no lo había terminado iba por lo parte en la que el Cíclope encendió fuego y ordeño a las gordas ovejas _(obviamente estaba leyendo la odisea)_

Pude ver como el profesor llegaba pero sinceramente ni le preste atención yo estaba concentraba en lo que hacia. Empezó dando una clase que ni mi importaba, ya íbamos terminando año para que prestaría atención si no vi las demás clases ademas que me interesa lo que hable sobre el antigua Grecia y su cultura yo la vi con mis propios ojos y no es nada lindo

Escucho como alguien tose en frente mio alzo la mirada y veo al maestro un poco molesto, aunque debo decir que daba risa ya que su ojo de vidrio pareciera que se fuera a salir cuando hace esa expresión

-Señorita...- busca en su lista que tiene en la mano para saber mi apellido -¿¡Jackson!?

-Esa soy yo- y aunque no lo dije para burlarme al el le pareció que si

-Así que era tan alborotadora como el otro Jackson- _(¿Percy es alborotador si se le ve tan tranquilo?) -_Entonces dígame ya que estaba prestando atención como debía ¿Quien fue el mayor titan en la mitología griega?

-Crono- dije sin pensarlo pero era una pregunta de un niño de cinco años de donde vengo

-De acuerdo- no parecía muy convencido estaba seguro de que yo la iba a errar -¿Y quien fue su hijo?

-Me puede especificar la pregunta- respondí

-Disculpa- tal parece que no me entiende claro seguro que no sabe nada

-Crono tuvo 6 hijos, a los cuales se comió 5, que apetito verdad?, total si no fuera por Rea que escondió a Zeus también hubiera sido su almuerzo- hay escuche la rizas de los alumnos tras mi comentario -eso otros 5 hijos fueron: Demetre, Hera, Hades, Hestia y Poseidon. Cuando Zeus creció, usó un veneno que le dio Gea para obligar a Crono a regurgitar el contenido de su estómago y así expulso a lo dioses, eso era su respuesta o quiere que le hable de que hicieron cada uno

-No, esa era la respuesta gracias señorita Jackson- parecía con dolor de cabeza y eso que no le conté nada sobre el reinado de los dioses _(en serio pensaba que me la iba a jugar en ese tema)_

Voltee y pude ver a Percy que me veía muy sospechosamente como si tuviera los secretos del mundo, yo le levante una ceja a sus mirada e hice que lo sacara de sus pensamiento y se incorpore a la clase y así yo lo hice con mi libro

Al sonar el timbre todo el mundo se fue a la cafetería a comer, yo me quede un momento en mi asiento y veía como el profesor limpiaba la pizarra, me iba acercar a el y ayudarle pero que flojera

Recogí mis cosas e iba a salir pero el maestro me paro -Señorita Jackson

-Si señor- espero que se apure tengo hambre

-Como sabia todo eso- dice asombrado -Es decir a los chicos de ahora no le interesa mucho eso temas

-Eso es cierto pero donde yo viva todo eso era historia cultura y el comienzo de todo- dije estañando un poco mi antiguo hogar

-No me diga que usted vivió en...

-Grecia- dije terminando su frase -Soy griega de nacimiento aunque mi madre sea estadounidense yo nací y crecí halla

-Desearía podre ir halla y sobre todo vivir ahí- sus ojo tenían un brillo lejano se ve que en serio lo desea

-Si bueno uno nunca sabe con que lo depara la vida- y con eso me salí del aula dejando al profesor en su sueño

_(Deseando con ir a Grecia si el la viera de mi punto de vista no seria tan bonita que digamos), _iba a ir a la cafetería pero pensar que tendría que socializar no me daba ganas así me dedique a buscar un lugar apartado de la gente _(¿como se posible que en una escuela hay tantos alumnos?) _ni un sitio que podía estar totalmente sola

Pasaba por los pasillos y todos los salones estaban cerrados _(me imagino que los cierran cuando es hora de recreo para que nadie entre y haga de las suyas) _pase por una puerta que no parece la de un aula "Solo personal autorizado" decía e el letrero _(en esta si hay identificación, que es esto una tienda para que solo entre los empleados) _Veo que no esta cerrada pero algo obstaculiza el que pueda abrir la puerta completamente _(¿sera un bloque?) ._La ultima gota de paciencia se me derrama y le doy una patada que hace que todo el mundo voltee hacia mi, pero la puerta se abrió así que rápidamente entro y la tranco para que nadie me vea mas

Vi el bloque que derribe _(tenia razón era eso) _tal parece que la puerta no tiene cerradura por dentro _(debe ser por eso que no la tranca por dentro) _pongo el bloque y volteo para ver unas largas escalares a oscuras, empiezo a subir _(me imagino que llevara a la terraza) _y como dije al final abrir una puerta un poco mas pequeña que hizo que llegara al techo

-Que vista- dije en voz alta esbozando un suspiro, se veía toda New York, el viento soplaba y hacia que todos mis cabellos se me fueran para adelante despeinándome mas de lo que estaba -Eso tengo de tener el pelo tan largo

-¿Quien anda ahí?- escuche y vi a mi primo del otro lado del techo

-Pensé que por fin estaría sola- estaba decepcionada y quería un lugar para mi este era perfecto pero ya el lo arruino, un poco fastidiada me fui para la puerta pequeña e reiniciar la búsqueda de nuevo de un lugar donde estar y comer antes de termine el recreo

-Espera, quería hablar contigo- me detiene justo cuando piso el primer escalón

-¿Tu quieres hablar conmigo?- el asintió -Me llevas ignorando desde que llegue aquí y ahora quieres hablar

-Es que no habías hecho nada interesante desde que llegaste, hasta la clase de historia universal que le cerraste la boca al profesor- se veía relajado particularmente estaba diciendo que yo era aburrida

-Muy gracioso, en fin que quieres hablar- estaba desinteresada de lo que el me iba a decir pero aun así es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación así que por que no saber como es su actitud

-Es sobre la manera de que le contestaste al maestro, no sabia que eras así

-Hablas antipática y desinteresada- dije sin pensar -gracias es un don

-No me refería a eso era muy obvio que esa era tu personalidad apenas llegaste - le alzo una ceja por su estupenda visión de mi_ -_si no que le contestaste todo bien no solo eso si no que lo corregiste- me dijo sorprendido

-O sea que tu impacto hacia mi es que soy inteligente - se quedo sin palabras -me creías una idiota

-Claro que no...- le doy una mirada asesina tras su insinuación de mi intelecto -Solo no sabia que te interesaba ese tipo de cosas

-Percy vengo de Grecia un lugar que hasta se respira eso, hay empezó todo y esa historia haya nunca se olvida tu eres parte de esa vida...- corte un momento lo que decía tras malos momentos pasados que había pensado -aunque no quieras- dije mas bajo -te obligan

No creo que haga escuchado mis ultimas palabras ya que las dije casi mudas, igual el no cambio su expresión de tonto la cual era de no entender nada

-Eso es imposible que todo el mundo lo sepa, estoy seguro que mas del 50% de la población que vive halla no tiene ni idea de eso - (_bueno eso si es verdad hay algunos que son bastante ignorantes y no saben en donde pisan) _-ademas si te lo enseñaron en la escuela no creo que prestaras mucha atención tus notas son horribles en todas las materias

-Eso es cierto, me imagino que la tía Sally te lo dijo. Yo se todo eso por tu tía o sea mi madre- estaba muy seca y esperaba seguir así no quiero que este me vea sentimental

-¿Hablas de la tía Luci y que pudiera a ver sabido ella?- en ese momento quería ahorcarlo refiriendo mi madre como si fuera una tonta igual que lo hizo conmigo

-Acaso sabe algo sobre ella o de mi, ¿te importa tu familia en verdad? - estaba tensa y apunto de perder mi compostura, pero tengo que calmarme -Ella era profesora de historia e mitología en la universidad de Atenas

Percy se veía bastante sorprendido _(en serio no sabia nada) _-Eso es increíble no tenia idea, lo siento

-No importa, no es que tu y yo seamos muy unidos que digamos- la verdad se veía que lo sentía por subestimar a mi y mi mamá

El rugir de mi estomago quito el silencio incomodo, aun no había comido nada desde que me desperté (_¡Como es eso posible!) _Percy se rió por mi expresión de constipada y mi estomago vació

-Sera que tienes hambre- su sarcasmo me pareció irritante ya que el no me había esperado y tuve que salir corriendo del departamento sin desayunar

-Por tu culpa y ni siquiera a verme esperado para comer- el se echo a reír de nuevo pero un poco mas bajo

-No es mi culpa que seas una lenta y floja por no levantarte- aunque su escusa si era verdad yo me tarde

-Bueno fue un placer tener mi primera conversación contigo pero el hambre pega y voy comer antes de desmayarme- me iba ir pero me llama y al voltearme me lanzo lo que parecía como un ponque

-Come créeme que es mucho mejor que lo que vende en la cafetería- era de vainilla era claro pero esto en ayuno eso es una bomba

-Tu pretendes que coma azúcar antes de desayunar, me quieres matar- o sea todas la madres nos recuerdan que el dulce antes de comer te mata el estomago

-Bueno al menos esto no esta vencido- y con eso me convenció, ademas las cafeterías nunca tuvieron muy buena fama y el ambiente era relajador para no disfrutarlo

Me senté recostada en la pared por que ya me cansaba las piernas y empeze a masticar, el me veía comer la cual era un poco incomodo a mi pesar

-Te puedes sentar y dejar de ver, me incomoda que me veas masticar- y con una risa se sentó

-Sabes eres muy rara- mi expresión era de confusión, por que no me gusta que me vean comer era rara -hablo de que por fueras pareces chica una tímida y tu actitud la de una rebelde, pero resulta que en el fonda eres inteligente y mala

-Tomare eso como un cumplido ya te dije no es que sea inteligente es que se me quedo pegado en la cabeza por tanto escucharlo- le di un mordisco al ponque -Mis notas son un asco- dije entre vocados

-Si bueno eres buena memorizando, por un momento pensé que le ibas hablar del reinado de los dioses, como cuando tifon fue derrotado o la gran pelea entre Poseidon y Ateneas, hasta pensé que llegarías a las historias de los semidioses, de lo inspirada que estabas- me dijo muy simple

-Igual que tu ahora- dije impactada -Como sabes eso

-En...yo...- se puso nervioso -Películas, me gustan bastantes

-No, una cosa es saber que existió alguien llamado Hercules por las películas, la guerra de troya o incluso la Atlántida por la sirenita -o sea cosas obvias -Pero saber lo de tifon, la peleas que tuvieran Poseidon y Atenas, sobre todo saber de los semidoses eso si no es normal

-Si bueno, no eres la única inteligente de la familia- dijo con aires de orgullo

-En serio tu, también le pregunte a tía Sally como te iba en la escuela y tus notas no son muy buenas- y a ver ahora como me responderá

-Bueno yo guardo mi inteligencia para mi solo- _(saben que mejor lo dejo así, no me contara la verdad de como se sabe todo eso ni siquiera me tiene confianza)_

Pero para que un adolescente que viva en New York en el siglo XXI, tengas las peores notas y sepa todo eso, solo encuentro una explicación lógica y espero que no sea verdad. (_Tiene que ser un semidios)_

Y me termine de comer todo mi ponque. _(Por cierto amo la vainilla)_

* * *

**Bueno decidí empezar con este fic ya que fue un sueño que tuve una vez y me pareció una buena historia la que invento mi subconsciente**

**Cualquier cosa que me quieran preguntar en los comentarios o darme su opinión sobre el Fic lo responderé a lo ultimo de cada capitulo con mucho gusto**

**P.D.: los "ponques" es como una torta empaquetada (asi como en España las llama magdalenas) yo los adoro ^.^**


	3. ¡Me encontraron!

Después mi supuesto "desayuno" decidí irme al departamento de mi tía _(se lo que dirán una adolescente rebelde que se escapa de las clases)_ pero al ver mi horario y que tenia educación física y luego matemática simplemente no tenia nada de ganas _(aunque seguro las clases físicas son sencillas y absurdas igual no me entraba la emoción ni motivación para hacerlo)_

Iba por las aceras de New York en mis pensamientos no le hacia caso a lo que había a mi alrededor, cuando pase por una pequeña librería con una ventana de cristal al ver a las literas llena de libros me dio nostalgia al recordar las grandes bibliotecas que mi madre me llevaba. Claro que mi depresión se me fue al momento cuando vi a una de las clientas que estaba en seleccionando un libro

Una rubia con ojos grises la verdad que me parecencia familiares esos ojos pero no en ella (_claro era la primera vez que la veía) _no me sorprendió la chica ni tampoco el libro grueso de arquitectura que estaba agarrando, no, lo que me sorprendió fue el chico que la agarraba por la cintura con sumo cariño. Mas alto que ella, con cabellos alborotados negros

_(¡Percy!, tal parece que no soy la única que se escapa de clases, igual si me recrimina algo podía usar esto a mi favor, huyendo del instituto para ver a la novia por que la manera en la que se veían era obvio que no era una amiga) _quería entrar pero arruinaría el momento ademas haría que todo se volviera incomodo y no pensaba soportarme a parejas enamoradas_. _Así que seguí de largo, pero eso si Percy se las vería conmigo en la casa.

Una vez iba mas desconcertada caminando, saque los audífonos y mi celular del bolso y me puse a escuchar música para mantenerme despierta y activa, mi tía me había advertido que no los llevara puestos mientras estaba en la calle que era peligroso pero sinceramente que me roben es lo mínimo que me puede pasar

Me falta poco para llevar al apartamento pero me desvió (_si llego tan temprano la tía Sally se dará cuenta que me escape y no quiero otro problema) _me voy hacia una calle que se vuelve mas angosta y llego a parar a un callejón _( es en serio lo que falta es que lleguen alguien y me quiera robrar). _A veces no me agrada mucho mi sentido de lo obvio por que justamente al frente mio tres chicos como un poco mayor me miraban maliciosamente

-Se les desea algo- le dije con el mayor atrevimiento que he tenido

El de frente que supongo que es el "Líder" se acerca a mi a paso lento, sinceramente describirlo seria sencillo ¿Has visto a algún chico de barrio a un violador en las películas? bueno el es idéntico, solo que olía horrible eso si no se ve en la tv. Los otros dos tapaban el paso hacia la salida como si creyeran que y va a huir

-Que linda se hace la ruda- se estaba burlando de mi pero lo dijo tan cerca mio que su mal aliento casi me hace llora

-Oye sabes hay unas patillas que son para el aliento deberías probarlas, mas bien creo que tengo unas- empece a buscar en mi bolso, cuando el me agarra el brazo muy fuerte

-No tienes por que buscar tanto, no llevaremos todo- al tal solo tocarme ya me había dado nauseas y me contuve, pero al escuchar que se iba a llevar todas mis pertenencias no lo pensé dos veces y le doble su cochino brazo poniéndolo justo en sus omóplatos.

Claro que era una técnica de defensa muy básica pero aun así eso no le quitaba el dolor, escuche su pequeño grito por la sorpresa y la presión que yo le así que también hizo que sus dos compañeros dieran un paso atrás.

-Así que te crees muy criminal al tal punto de robrar a una "indefensa niña del instituto"- aunque el ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba tan indefensa.

Para poder hacer que yo lo soltara sus cómplices me tuvieron que atacar de ambos lados y hacer que lo empujara para alejarme de ellos haciendo que se golpearan entre ellos y cayeran

-Esto triste...- no puede terminar la oración ya que uno me jalo del pie para que perdiera el equilibrio, al caer el se puso sobre mi agarrándome con fuerza mis dos brazos. Podía ver su sonrisa satisfactoria por atraparme así que lo empuje con mis piernas haciendo que diera una vuelta encima mio y se desplomara en el suelo, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Al pararme uno de ellos me sostiene por detrás para que el de mal aliento me de el golpe _(pero no les sirvió mucho de eso) _impulsándome en el que me agarraba pude darle un patada al líder así justo después cargue al otro estrellándolo en el piso. Puede ver como mis "ladrones" ahora se estaban lamentando o inconscientes.

-Como decía...Esto es triste, que les gane una chica de 17 años- así sostuve mi mochila y me retiraba cuando sentí una presencia fría me voltee y pude divisar a un chico montado en el techo de una de las paredes.

La verdad si se veía sospechoso sentado hay mirándome directamente, su piel era pálida y media como de mi tamaño , tenia unos jeans negros con una franela del mismo color con una carabela en el medio, cargaba una chaqueta de aviador la cual se veía al vieja y desgastada.

-¿Qué haces observándome tanto?- el me siguió mirándome con sus ojos oscuros como si fuera un vació, su cabello también era negro algo largo que le cubría la mayor parte de la frente haciéndolo lucir mas sombrío

-Sabes si estuviste todo el tiempo halla arriba pudiste ayudarme con esto- dije apuntado al los criminales que aun seguían en el suelo

-Creo que tienes las cosas completamente controladas sin mi ayuda- al oírlo puede su poner que era una de eso chicos que no hablaba casi ya que su voz era muy callada, apagada y pausada

-Supongo que gracias por nada desconocido- mi sarcasmo sin dudo le levanto el animo ya que se paro, bajo del techo en un salto de pie y sin lastimarse lo cual me dice que debe hacer ejercicio para poder haber hecho eso

-Pronto ya no seré un desconocido- podía estar convencida de eso ya que este chico me intrigaba cada vez mas, era obvio que tenia algo extraño pero no era para precipitarse

-¿Y Que tan pronto no lo seras? - Podria ser intrigado pero no podría bombardearle con preguntas que no obtedria las respuestas

-Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo- sus voz cada vez se hacia mas fría y callada al igual que su presencia

-Aparte de misterioso también filosofo- con eso pude ver una sonrisa no muy agradable de su parte, el se puso al frente mio y pude inspeccionarlo mejor era joven debía tener como mi edad o menor tenia algunas ojeras pero no le hacia ver mas viejo si no misterioso. En momento situé mi vista en su cintura en una corea colgaba de el una espada _(entonces tengo razón el no es muy común)_

-Ya casi es hora- al decir eso empezó a surgir una niebla negra de el la cual hacia que se desvaneciera poco a poco, lo ultimo que puede ver de el fueron sus ojos como diciendo que me preparar que se a próxima algo grande y así desapareció por completo dejando un aura tensa _(bueno, tampoco no es muy mortal)_. Los ladrones se habían ido debido corriendo _(cobardes) _me quede un momento bien el vació pensando en lo que pasaría y que el me quería advertir de una manera extraña.

Al llegar a el departamento con todo lo que sucedió no quería hablar con nadie, mientras pasaba a mi habitación pude ver a mi tía sentada en la mesa de la cocina por su expresión estaba muy tensa y en sus ojos veía preocupación _(¿Sera que le avisaron que Percy y yo nos escapamos de clases?)_

-Tía Sally ¿Todo esta bien?- al escuchar mi voz es como si le haya sacada de un trance de vuelta al mundo real -Tía ¿se encuentra bien?

-Selena, ya llegaste...- miro el reloj rápidamente con una mirada extraña -...Tan temprano-

-Si, la verdad es que me aburrí y un poco así que decidí pasar mi día con mi tía favorita- Le puse la mayor sonrisa que puede lo que hizo que se animara un poco _(algo le había pasado pero a juzgar de como actúa no me lo dirá)_

-Me alegra que pienses que soy tu favorita, pero diría que la competencia no es mucha ya que soy tu única tía- lo único que hice fue darle otro sonrisa mas pequeña _(Si ella supiera que tengo mas tíos que no son muy agradables)_

-No me gusta mucho que te andes escapando de clases- mas que un regaña fue una sugerencia -pero llegas justo a tiempo para el almuerzo así que ve a cambiarte que voy a poner la mesa

Tire la mochila en la cama no tenia muchas ganas de bañarme y cambiarme, lo que tenia estaba bien unos shorts cortos azules con una franela blanca y botas marrones. Me senté en mi cama y mire el joyero que tengo en la mesa a un lado podía contemplar el anillo que me había regalado mi padre cuando nací

Solía usarlo siempre en Atenas pero la tía Sally me dijo que aquí no hay la misma seguridad _(podía notar por lo que me paso hoy) _el anillo era sencillo plateado incrustado tres pequeños diamantes azules, tenia inscrito la palabra "φως" _(luz) _mi madre decía que era porque yo era su luz pero me parece muy raro ya que solo me vio una vez en vida y yo ni tenia un año de edad

Hipnotizada por su brillo oí la voz de mi tía llamándome para comer diciendo que me lave las manos primero, al ir comedor me di cuenta que solo había dos asientos y ella estaba sirviendo solo para dos personas

-¿No esperaremos a Percy?- Su mirada se apago y supe que lo que la tenia tan preocupada era el

-Tu primo...- ella dio un gran suspiro -El tuvo que ir a un viaje de emergencia

-¿Un viaje?- notaba como ella trataba de no llorar para no preocuparme o para que yo no haga preguntas, pero no le tardo mucho la farsa ya que justo en ese instante una sombra se deslizo por la ventana y en frente nuestro apareció el mismo extraño misterioso de esta mañana

-Si un viaje al campamento mestizo- Al escuchar esa palabras lo supe me han encontrado y ya no hay marcha atrás.

* * *

**Se que me tarde mucho es que hubo complicaciones...la escuela, la computadora, ala de inspiración blablablabla ya saben típicos problemas de autor**

**total ahora si me pongo seria y actualizare mas a menudo, no olviden comentar sobre que les parece y algunas sugerencia nunca están demás**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Con Amor: _Alfa Virgis_**


	4. Voy hacia el campamento

Todo se quedó en silencio, la sala se había vuelto más oscura mientras las sombras desaparecían a las espaldas del recién llegado.

-Nico, pero que crees que estás haciendo- me sorprendió que mi tía supiera quien era ese chico, pero no ese era mi mayor problema.

No, mi mayor problema era que me había encontrado que tenía que decirle adiós a mi vida como un adolecente normal, a estar segura y tener una familia, a pasar desapercibida y poder caminar por las calles de New York con liberta

-Viene por ella- el me apunto tenía una sonrisa maliciosa como si hubiera esperado toda su vida para decirlo, en cambio mi tía no lucia muy confundida más bien diría que estaba triste tenía los lloroso como si en algún momento iba a explotar en llanto

-Pero, como…no me digas que ella- no puedo terminar la oración cuando yo la interrumpí

-Podrías esperar un momento mientras hablo con mi tía y preparo mis cosas- el asintió, dijo que me esperaría en la entra del departamento y que no tratara de escapar por que él lo sentiría. Me dejo a solas con mi tía y mientras se iba la habitación empezó a iluminarse más y el ambiente tenso se desvaneció.

-Esto no puede ser posible- ella se sentó en el sofá pequeño que estaba en medio de la sala, parecía traumatizada –No ella, no mi hermana, no Luci.

Al escuchar el nombre de mi madre, me paralice y una ola de emociones vino a mi ¿Por qué la tía Sally se lamenta por mi madre y no por mí? – ¿Que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

Parada en frente de ella puede ver como subió la mirada para verme a los ojos –Pero, tú tienes algo diferente, no eres igual que él

-¿No me has respondido mi pregunta que tiene que ver mi madre?- no me interesaba, de que yo era diferente o si no era igual a alguien, yo quería saber por qué menciono a mi madre

-Que ella también se enamoró del hombre incorrecto- al escuchar eso todas mis respuestas fueron aclaradas sobre la descendencia de Percy y por qué nunca había oído hablar de mi tío, él era igual que yo

En eso lo único que hice fue poner un mínima sonrisa por la ironía de nuestra familia –Ustedes debieron tener gustos más divino- vi el reloj antiguo que colgaba de la pared y me di cuenta que mi tiempo se acababa

Mi tía no decía nada se quedó muda en el sofá, yo fui hacia la habitación que había sido mía por un mes. Al entrar fui directo a mi joyero saque un collar que le había pertenecido a mi madre y el anillo que mi padre me regalo cuando era un bebe

Saque toda la ropa que tenía, casi todas eran chaquetas y abrigos por el frío que había en Grecia mis favoritas las deje colgadas en el armario y las más vieja las puse en mi mochila para llevar. _Si voy a un campamento para semidioses no quiero arruinar mis mejores ropa muchas fueron regalos._ Agarré La Odisea que me había regalado mi madre _(Esto definitivamente viene conmigo. Debo saber el final)_

Puse los lentes falsos en mi cómoda _Creo que ya no los necesito,_ me pare en frente del pórtico de la puerta di una vuelta e inspeccione mi recamara, di un fuerte suspiro por un minuto tuve una vida normal, pero todo era una mentira

Mi tía me esperaba en la salida del edificio junto con el tal Nico, ella llevaba un pequeño bolso el cual sostenía con manos tambaleantes. Yo corrí hacia ella y le di un fuerte abrazo le agradecí por toda su consideración y generosidad conmigo, también le pedí disculpa por no haberle dicho la verdad sobre mi padre

-No tienes nada que agradecer y menos disculparte, somos familia eso no lo olvides- un recuerdo se me curso por mi memoria esa misma frase es la que me había dicho cada dios que me había ayudado _"Somos familia, no lo olvides"_

Me tendió el bolso que traía en las manos –Para cuando te sientas sola. Solo me gustaría que habláramos más sobre el tema

Mire a Nica el me hizo un gesto que ya era hora de irnos y la verdad me salvo hablar con mi tía sobe mi otra familia era algo confuso y no estaba para esa charlas ahora. Le di otro abrazo y agarre el bolso. Mi tía entro al edifico y cerró la puerta mientras me dirigía hacia el tal Nico

-¿Y ahora qué? No creas que voy a ir con tus sombra- la verdad la idea de viajar con esa oscuridad me atormentaba y al ver su cuerpo cansado me di de cuenta que al también le hacía mal

-La verdad un amigo nos llegara- se puso de arrodillas y coloco una de sus manos en el suelo, por un momento no pasó nada de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar sentí como se abría en frente de nosotros, apareciendo a un hombre

Cuando dejo de surgí de la tierra pude notar que el "hombre" estaba muerto _(o sea un zombie, bueno eso tiene más sentido de por qué salió del suelo)_tenía un traje muy llamativo como si fuera sido en su vida un corredor

-Él es Jules Albert- el zombie alzo su brazo derecho como si me estuviera saludando, claro que no dijo nada

-Un gusto Jules- yo sostuve su brazo frio y muerto el cual se sentido mucho sus huesos, la verdad el zombie no me asustaba lo cual a Nico lo sorprendió _(¿Por qué temerle a un mortal muerto? Como semidiosa he visto cosas peores que un cuerpo en descomposición caminando)_

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está el auto?- el me miro confundido –Tienes uno ¿Verdad? – me esperaba una furgoneta con una carabera al frente y negra lo demás, que se desplazara en vez de neumáticos sombras. Pero nunca llego

-No hay auto, solo tengo 14, la carrosa la pones tu- el pensar en movernos con una carroza de Pegasos y un zombie conductor me dio mucha gracia lo que hizo sonriera mientras buscaba un auto que podríamos robar….digo tomar prestado

Pude ver el auto del Sr. Smith, era el vecino de mi tía un hombre medio canoso parecía pequeño por su joroba tenía los dientes amarillos y las uñas muy largas para un hombre de su edad, él era un ermitaño y nunca salía solo para recorrer su periódico. Así que me sorprendía que tuviera un carro si nunca salía de su departamento

Su auto era un dinosaurio (un Mustang) de los sesenta color rojo _(nada mejor para andar desapercibido una chatarra de un rojo llamativa con un zombie al volante)_Di un salto y me puse en el puesto del conductor era obvio que la llave no estaban, solo había periódicos y revistas antiguas por todos los asientos. Aunque también tenía un olor muy repugnante a comida podrida y mugre por tantos días bajo el sol y la lluvia _(Estoy segura que hasta Jules olía mejor)_

-¿Cómo pretendes encenderlo?- busque la ranura donde se colocaba las llaves pase mis dedos por ella y me concentré, imaginé que lo que necesitaba el auto era una dosis de electricidad y yo tengo sobra

El choque eléctrico paso por todas mis venas del brazo hasta llegar a las puntas de mi dedos y liberarlas en la cerradura la moví un poco con si estuviera prendiendo con la llave y en un instante el carro soltó un rugido, salió polvo del escape y las luces parpadearon

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- su expresión era como de sorpresa combinada con diversión

-Cuando era pequeña aprendía a encenderlo para poder huir de los monstruos más rápidos- el me alzo una ceja, tratando de decir de porque no lo dijiste algo antes de que llamara a un zombie chofer

-Claro que eso era antes de estrellarme en el árbol más cercano- el aclaro su mirada y dijo que eso tenía más sentido a los que yo simplemente le di una sonrisa _(Digamos que nunca fui muy buena desplazándome por tierra)_

Jules se puso en el volante y yo me pase a las asientos de atrás junto con Nico -¿Y a donde queda el campamento?

-En Long Island- Pensar en cuanto camino teníamos que recorrer tardaríamos horas y no sabía si el viejo Mustang soportaría tanto camino

-¿Estás seguro que Jules podrá con tanto recorrido?- no tenía nada en contra del zombie mas bien pensaba en el estar manejando por más de 3 horas podría ser tedioso y más en un auto como este

Nico puso una sonrisa como la que había hecho la primera vez que nos vimos –Tranquila, que él es un experto detrás de cualquier volante- Hay el auto rugió y dio un arranque que tuve que sujetarme bien para no salir disparada _(eso me pasa por cuestionar a un zombie corredor)_

Me di de cuenta que amo a los Mustang, esa chatarra andante me encantaba, justo porque no tenía techo me fascinaba podía sentir el viento sobre mi piel y agitando mis cabellos podía ver el hermoso cielo azul despejado mientras pasábamos por las carreteras _(¿Había acaso una mejor sensación que esa?)_

El sol no estaba tan candente lo cual era raro ya que estábamos a pleno media día en verano debería a ver ahora una ola de calor ofrecida por Apolo, pero en vez de eso parecía como si estuviera apagado, como en invierno

Vi a Nico y pude notar que a él no le gustaba tanto el viaje como a mí, su cabello negro largo hacia que le tapara los ojos lo cual le fastidiaba y que no podía dejar de agitar las manos por los insectos que se pegaban a el

Me eche una risa lo cual no le gusto ya que me puso una mirada muy asesina -¿Preferías viajar por sombra?- dije respondiendo a su expresión

-Eso hubiera sido mejor y más rápido- lo examiné, era algo flaco como si tuviera desnutrido pensé en todo lo que debió pasar, en sus poderes y lo inusuales que eran. No podía evitar tener mis sospechas sobre quién era el y si era verdad lo que creía, pero más que todo en sus ojos podía ver tristeza

-Creo que esta es la mejor forma tanto para mí como para ti- su expresión era de duda tras mi comentario, decide despejarme de toda duda, si no era el ¿Quién más?

Lo mire con mucha seriedad –Eres el hijo de Hades que transporto el Atenea partenos del roma hasta el campamento ¿verdad?- Al escuchar eso el solo abrió sus ojos su sorpresa fue mucha tanto que estuvo como un minuto si responder mientras pasábamos por el Puente de Brooklyn

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- la verdad lo entendía conocer apenas a una semidiosa y que ella ya sabía lo que habías hecho era desconcertante y siente como si te observaran

-No soy tonta, por si no sabía vive en Grecia y también sufrí la guerra contra Gea junto con mis otros compañeros semidioses- me vio como si eso no le diera una respuesta de por qué yo sé sobre el

-Se sobre la antigua profecía de los siete, también que un semidiós de Hades junto con una romana se embarcaron en una misión para llevar la estatua- Se tranquilizó un poco y no me miraba ya tan intensamente

-Pero eso no implica que yo sea el, ¿O es que acaso te sabes los nombres de los semidioses de esa misión?- él tenía ganas de no creer que era ese hijo de Hades pero era demasiado obvio

-No, no se me los nombre sé que estaban hijos de los tres grandes, unos romano y un hijo de Atenea quien recupero la estatua. Pero no se los nombres- di una breve pausa para ver el bello puente que dejábamos atrás–Pero en ti es demasiado obvio, no conozco algún semidiós que viaje en sombra ni que invoque zombie choferes, además tu estilo es algo oscuro- dije señalando sus ropas negras

El dio un fuerte suspiro porque lo había descubierto se voltio hacia mi estuvo un rato mirándome sin decir ni una sola palabra lo cual me estaba incomodando –Se ve que eres buena descifrando a las personas

-Gracias- puse una leve sonrisa –es un don que tengo desde pequeña


	5. El Sr Smith?

Después de eso Nico dejo de hablarme, me imagino porque lo descubrir y sabía quién era, a mí no me importa total seguro que llegando al campamento el desaparecería o eso pensaba, pero era un lastima conocer a otro hijo de los tres granes seria intrigante

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué me vez tanto?- no me di cuenta que lo estaba viendo directamente, simplemente mire al frente con sutileza para que no se me notara mi vergüenza. No soy de hacer mucho contacto visual al menos que quisiera descifrar a un persona como en este caso

-Lo lamento...- Ahora el no dejaba de verme lo que lo hacía más incómodo -...Podemos descansar un momento- al menos pude cambiar de tema y que no me mirara tanto

Me dio la razón en parar un momento y poder descansar Jules se orilló en la carretera abandonada que según Nico era un atajo al campamento, al lado había un prado que se extendía con unos pocos arboles muy malo para esconderse pero no veía ningún peligro así que no teníamos que preocuparnos por ahora

Descargue mis cosas (las cuales era mi mochila y el pequeño bolso que mi tía me regalo) y fui donde Nico que se había acomodado en un árbol para darse sombra, al estacionarse Jules desapareció esperando a que volviera a ser útil y lo llamaran, yo le hice una seña de despedida y le di las gracias a lo que Nico se extrañó por mi amabilidad lo cual no entendí _(Si ese zombie estuvo horas tras un volante para luego volver al inframundo merece aunque sea un agradecimiento)_

La verdad yo me estaba preguntando qué hora era y cuánto tiempo estuvimos viajando por que el sol ya se estaba poniendo pero era imposible que llevemos 6 horas desde que salimos de New York

-Es muy raro- dije mientras veía a Nico el cual estaba pensando lo mismo que yo -Parece que el sol esta apurado en meterse

-A estado así por varias semanas cada vez anocheciendo más temprano...- me tense ya me había dado cuenta de que las noches eran más largas pero seguro será porque Apolo se peleó con los olímpicos y esta es una de sus rabietas

Me imagino que él prefería más la noche y su oscuridad por eso no se quejaba, yo compartía ese sentimiento aunque en el día me sentía más poderosa el cielo nocturno era hermoso y pacifico jamás me cansaba de ver las estrellas y como formaban constelaciones

Cuando el sol se ocultó, la calma vino junto con una oscuridad aunque la luna brillaba más que nunca, sentía un frío desbastador, empecé a frotar mis manos para entrar en calor _(parece los inviernos en Grecia)_ lo bueno es que ya estoy acostumbrada, mientras recargaba energía vi a Nico acostado uso su chaqueta de aviador para improvisar una almohada y estaba profundamente dormido

Si lo veías de ese modo Nico no parecía oscuro ni misterioso podía decir que hasta se ve como un niño tierno que estaba cansado de jugar tanto y pensar que es un hijo de Hades

Trataba de dormir pero me era imposible, ya no sentía frío estaba completamente recargada pero los sueños no me dejaban (_Si se podían llamar así)_eran más bien pesadillas extrañas. Veía desde el cielo edificios llenos de luces muy llamativas en un lugar que nunca he estado de repente iba cayendo si poder detenerme lista para estrellarme en el suelo pero algo muy extraño paso me sumergí bajo tierra como si fuera un lago o yo un fantasma hasta que encontré una caverna subterránea donde la oscuridad reinaba oía una voz fantasmagórica de una mujer.

-_Me vengare-_sus llantos estaba llenos de ira y resentimiento pero no hablaba conmigo era con una luz al final, por un momento jure ver el rostro de un hombre demacrado pero en ese instante la luz se hizo tan fuerte que casi me quema haciendo que me despertara de un grito y casi ciega.

Mientras recuperaba la vista puede escuchar por una vez más la voz de aquella mujer _-Me la pagaran-_hay si supe que era conmigo. Me recosté en el árbol al lado de Nico sin tratar de despertarlo, su voz aun me retumba en la cabeza _(debería despertarlo y contarle mi pesadilla)_pero al verlo dormir tan pacifico no tenía corazón para despertarlo, además quien dijo que mi sueño lo involucraba seguro que no tenía nada que ver, pero si con las noches tan largas y el sol apagado

Resignada a que no podía descansar ni siquiera cerrar los ojos porque veía ese hombre demacrado decidí ir a revisar el Mustang _(ya sé que una semidiosa paseando por las noche sola es muy peligroso pero yo estoy muy bien entrenada)._ Por un momento pensé que mi vista volvió defectuosa porque veía un hombre en el auto

Al acercarme sigilosamente me di cuenta que no estoy loca y si hay un hombre hay y no cualquiera es el Sr. Smith, sentado en el puesto del conductor con las manos en el volante parecía que estaba hablando con el Mustang susurrándole cosas como que "Estaba preocupado" o "Pensé que te iban a destruir" a la luz de la noche se veía más anciano y su sonrisa malévola me asustaba

-¿Por qué te ocultas cariño?- su voz me paralizo no solo que me descubrió si no porque se escuchaba idéntico a la de una serpiente. Salí de mi escondite con la mayor seguridad y confianza para que no se notara mi miedo

-Hola Sr. Smith ¿Como esta?- entablaría conversación con este viejo hasta que se transformara en un monstruo y lo degollara así que es mejor seguirle el juego

-Bien es que no puedo estar tan lejos de un parte mía- le dio unas palmadas al volante como si el auto fuera su viejo amigo y lo extrañaba- Y tu cariño ¿Qué haces a esta horas de la noche en una carretera sola?- la verdad verlo tan amable conmigo después de que me ignoraba desde que llegue me pareció hipócrita incluso de un monstruo si quería matarme que lo hubiera hecho cuando nos vimos por primera vez

Apreté los puños para no gritar y dije pausadamente -No Sr. Smith la pregunta es ¿Qué haces usted aquí?- Su sonrisa se abrió más mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y produjo un silbido haciendo que se me erizaba la piel y estallaran mis oídos, hay en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y brillaban como carbones encendido mientras se mezclaba con el auto

He visto lo más extraño de mi vida, un anciano de 75 años uniéndose con un Mustang de los 60. Sus manos se hundieron en el volante, los neumáticos se transforman en garras, el maletero le salía una cola verdosa y escamosa, las puertas se alargaban hasta ser unas enormes alas, mientras el Sr. Smith se combinaba con los asientos para crear el abdomen, su rostro se ponía escamoso le crecieron colmillos de mármol del tamaño de mis brazos, el poco cabello que tenia se transformó en un cresta y cuando por fin termino su asquerosa metamorfosis hizo un rugido haciendo que saliera humo de los orificio de su enorme hocico

Obvio que era un dragón y de los más grandes tanto que necesitaba un carro para tapar todo su cuerpo -Así que te hacías pasar por un viejo ermitaño, será fácil ya he matado a varios dragones- parecía que estaba muy confiada y era verdad los dragones se veía muy majestuosos y peligro pero si le cortabas un ala o la cola eran indefensos

Escucho su carcajada lo cual truena mis tímpanos -Yo no soy cualquiera cariño, me llamaban el gran Dragón de cólquida el que lucho contra Jasón- aunque creo que gran no era verdad ya que ni siquiera lucho contra Jasón porque lo hechizos vocales de Medea los engatuso, sabía lo que significaba lo demás él era el responsable de la protección del Vellocino de oro ¿Que no debería estar en Grecia?

-¿Y no deberías estar cuidando algo? te lo robaran si estás aquí- el dragón bajo su hocico pensado su respuesta por un momento vi los ojos del Sr. Smith triste y pagados pero en un instante volvieron a ser rojo sangre y con un brillo maligno

-Ya lo hicieron, ese estúpido de Polifemo que me tendió una trampa- no sabía que el ciclope hijo de Poseidón se lo había quitado, después de la muerte de la antigua Grecia muchos de los objetos mágicos volvieron a su lugar de origen y el Vellocino de oro era uno de ellos pensé que estaba de nuevo en ese roble custodiado por un Dragón de cólquida

-Pero sé que se lo quitaron a él, un semidiós de su mismo padre, lo llevo al campamento y cuando acabe contigo por llevarte la mitad de mi cuerpo iré por él y se lo arrancare de las garras de un hermano que lo cuida y asesinare a quien se lo robo a ese ciclope- no creo que matar a la persona que le robo a alguien que te estafo era la mejor forma de agradecimiento pero lo que menos creía era que él me iba acabar

Dio el primer golpe usando de látigo su enorme y larga cola, gracias a los dioses que tengo THA porque fueron los reflejos que me salvaron de ser azotada esquivándola haciendo que cayera en el frío césped. No estaba completamente recargaba de energía para un batalla de este tipo así que tenía que ganar tiempo

Lo dejaba atacar y yo esquivaba para aprender sus técnicas de combate y cuando esté lista será sencillo matarlo. Tenía que tener cuidado con sus garras y que no me lanzara fuego, pero veía que se tardaba mucho en apuntarme para rostizarme así que era fácil salir del blanco

-Quédate quieta para que pueda matarte- sus voz de silbido me seguía pareciendo escalofriante me paralice un momento en ese segundo de distracción sus enorme garras rozaron mi hombro derecho dejando profundos rasguño impidiendo su movilidad, sentía el ardor de la heridas y como la sangre corría por mi brazo

Caí desfallecida maldiciendo mientras escuchaba su risa burlona otra vez –No que sería sencillo, deberías aprender a no tener tanto ego- pero ese golpe fue el que hizo que mis sentidos y la adrenalina subiera

Entonces en mí mano izquierda sentí como mi anillo de plata ardía dando la señal que estás listo para atacar. Alce mi brazo izquierdo en eso un rayo golpeó el suelto, siento su carga eléctrica sobre mí y ataco a la bestia

* * *

**Se que explique mucho como era la transformacional del Sr. Smith pero quería dejarlo bien en claro **

**Si no conocen la historia del Dragón de cólquida y Jason léanla es muy ****interesante**

**Tal vez algunos quería ver a Selena luchar contra la bestia pero estoy dejando que muestre su poder hasta que llegue al campamento que sera en el próximo capitulo...**

**Ella es tan buena con Jules por yo amo a los zombies ^.^ pero en los libros y peliculas por que si veo una de verdad me muero**

**Creo que eso es todo...nos leemos luego. No olviden comentar para saber su opinión o si quieren darme ideas nunca esta de mas **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo _Alpha Virginis_**


End file.
